User talk:MamaLuigi22
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Spleegeeg page. Well, now that you're here, know that once you're on the wiki, Weegee will find you and um...let's not talk about it. My brother gets a little violent. Malleo Please don't add fakealleos and Malleo Clones to the "looking like Mario" category. Malleo looks like Mario, so the others would naturally do that as well, it doesn't need to be stated so many times. Just another Weegee Clone with a talk page 01:16, March 29, 2015 (UTC) I had a quick discussion with another admin, and we decided the "Looking like Mario" category is unnecessary. If it stayed, we'd have to put every Malleo, Awheeo, Maylleo, and many other characters that look like Mario on it. Plus, these characters are based off of Mario Bootleg games, so of course they're going to look like Mario. Just another Weegee Clone with a talk page 01:26, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Mama Luigi, what is with all of these stick figures you are posting? My friends call me Coach (talk) 12:42, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Look, no offense, but you need to step up your quality. Drawing basic shapes on characters (or burgers) doesn't make it quality. Barring that, your non-recolors are stick-figures. If the quality control standards are passed, they will all be replaced because of how basic they are. Quality is better than quantity, remember that. Also, please refer to things by their official names. The United 'Gees Galaxy is not a universe, even if you believe it to be so. Just another Weegee Clone with a talk page 20:41, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Hey man. I think, that you should make you characters, In a different way. Your pages are kinda..... Ummmm... Dumb. I think, that you should take a look at a few pages, before you begin your next creations. I am not saying anything bad about your creations. Peace off. Copy X Mk.III (talk) 13:21, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Quit the recolors. They aren't allowed anymore. Anymore will result in a ban. Just another Weegee Clone with a talk page 14:41, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Also, we have enough Weegee forms. We don't need this to turn into another Pureegee or Sqeegee thing. Just another Weegee Clone with a talk page 00:00, August 25, 2015 (UTC) You don't listen very well. Just another Weegee Clone with a talk page 15:43, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Listen, I only found your message after I created the page! The same thing happened with the recolor rule, I didn't know about it until after I made it, then I got banned! I'm done with the Weegee Forms alright?>User:MamaLuigi22 Ignorance of the rules is no excuse. However, I'm not going to give you any warnings for the weegee forms thing. MamaLuigi22 - Well I'm done making Weegee Forms! Warning You need to follow canon, specifically Weegee's Family, and you need to fix your categories. 343 Guilty Spark (talk) 19:11, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Edgar Allan Poeegee needs to be Weegeefied. 343 Guilty Spark (talk) 02:20, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Come to chat? Addemup9001 (talk) 19:00, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Read the rules again. I know you were just making a better and more correct category, but two pages is not enough for "Gangsters" (or the other one, quite frankly) to be a category. You won't get a warning, since it was already a category that shouldn't exist, but I am just letting you know. Dudeguy WCtalk 20:46, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Also, I like how much better you're doing with pages. It's nice when I don't have to put the orphan and underlinked templates on a page. Dudeguy WCtalk 21:58, October 23, 2015 (UTC)